New Beginnings
by HanMarieeD94
Summary: Cassadee Lane has recently moved in with her brother, Mike. She's a lyrical dancer, who lived in L.A., until she couldn't afford it anymore. She had no idea what her brother had been up to while she was away. And she had no idea she was getting a fresh start. New place, new guys, new money, what else could you ask for?
1. Chapter 1

I didn't ask to be uprooted from my home, in L.A., to fucking Tampa with my brother, but shit happens. Money got tight and things got real. So I packed up all of my belongings, shoved them in the trunk of my car, and started trucking my way on down to Tampa, Florida. The only thing worth being excited about is my brother. I've missed him so much.

Mike and I are four years apart, he's older, and we hadn't talked for a year until I called him. Mike is a roofer slash entrepreneur. Yeah I know sounds like bullshit, but apparently it pays the bills better than I could. I was a dancer back in L.A., not a stripper, a contemporary and lyrical dancer. Not that stripping didn't come to mind a few times when things got real rough.

My GPS signaled I was at my destination, as I pulled into a driveway. There was a huge black truck sitting on the left side. I put my car in park and shut it up, then laid my head on the steering wheel. The thought of being dependent on my older brother was excruciatingly painful. But I removed myself from my vehicle, and brought myself up the stairs to knock on the door.

Just breathe I kept repeating inside my head. Three knocks is all it took, and then my very tall muscular meat head brother opened the door. He was wearing a tan shirt and cargo shorts with work boots. We don't look much alike. I have long dark brown hair, olive skin, green eyes, curvy, and I'm about 5'9". He has medium blonde hair, blue eyes, athletic, and tall. He'd gotten bigger and his hair was shorter than the last time I saw him.

"Hey Mike.", I said trying not to seem to awkward.

"If it isn't my baby sister, hey Cass. Come on in.", he said picking up my bags I had pulled up the stairs.

"I'm not a baby…", I mumbled.

I walked in and there was a dark headed woman sitting on one of the chairs eating pretzels. She looked me over smirking. Was she checking me out? Just as she opened her mouth Mike came in with the rest of my things, and said, "She's family." She looked disappointed and just nodded.

"Look Cass I've got work, but as soon as I'm done we are going out tonight and I'll show you the town and we'll catch up.", he gave me a big hug, " I'm really glad you're here. I'll see you later baby girl." Then he left, leaving me there with weirdo chick.

She got up from the chair, "So you're Mike's…?"

"Sister…I'm his sister."

"Oh I see, hmm that was a very nice gene pool.", she laughed, " I'm going to head out, there's a girl upstairs. Bye!"

And I was left, again. Not that I minded her absence. What the fuck did she mean there was a girl upstairs? Oh well, I started hauling my belongings upstairs to the room Mike made up for me. It was nice, very open. The bed was huge along with the closet. I was in need of a serious power nap if we were going out tonight. If there was one thing my brother and I had in common it's partying. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

I was awakened by a very heavy object jumping on me, yelling, "Wake up sleeping booty, GET UP! It's time to party!", Mike started tickling me and blowing in my face.

"I'm up mother fucker!", I yelled laughing.

"Good cause you look like shit and need a shower."

"Oh how I missed your humor."

"That's not humor baby girl, it's the truth.", he laughed as he left my room.

I peeled myself from the extremely comfortable bed, and climbed into the shower. My body ached from being the position I was in for long periods in the car. I let the hot water consume me and before I knew it Mike was screaming thirty minutes. My hair was easy to fix, and I'm not one for loads of make up. Getting ready was never a hassle for me. I got out the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I dried off and wrapped the towel around my head.

Which suitcase my bra and panties were in escaped me. Which meant I had to dig. Thankfully they were in the first one. I settled with black lace strapless bra and black lace cheeky panties. My choice of dress was a bit sparkly. I put on black half strapless bra cover up and a high waist gold sparkly skirt, with black heels. My hair was in big loose curls. I put a cat eye with black eyeliner, and the basic necessities to not look like a zombie.

When I came downstairs Mike's eyebrows furrowed. "You look…old."

"I look hot, thank-you. You look old."

"Let's go, can't you put a sweater on to cover your…chest."

"Are my breast making you uncomfortable Mikey?", I mocked.

He shrugged it off and we got into his truck. The whole ride was filled with laughter and jokes, until he asked how I was doing.

"I'm getting along, Mike. After Mom and Dad things haven't been easy. They helped me with rent and food every month. Dancing just didn't support me as well as I thought it would. How about you?"

"You know just living the life. Getting paid and getting laid.", he smiled.

"Typical."

He parked on the side of the road by a club. We got out and got into line. A bunch of girls, and even some guys, asked if I was his girlfriend. Which isn't as weird as it seems. Then this guy walks up yelling for Mike.

"Hey man.", this kid in a red jacket said.

"Yo, what's going on bro?", Mike said shaking his hand.

"Are you going in?"

"Yeah, yeah we're going in."

"Can I come with you?"

Mike scuffed debating. "Uh dude they're never going to let you in like that.", he said assessing the kid.

"Come on I'd do anything.", he begged.

I tuned them out, because it was a little sad watching him. Then Mike grabbed my attention and lead us into the club. It was booming, drinks were flowing, people were dancing. I missed this. My life in L.A. wasn't centered around fun at all. We approached these girls, and Mike asked them what they thought about the kid.

They laughed and one said, "The cougars will eat him up!"

"That's a quality endorsement my friend.", Mike said.

"What do you guys do?", the kid asked.

They all laughed. "We'll be right back!", Mike yelled leaving me with the two girls.

We didn't talk. I just watched as the kid and my brother conversed and flirted with these girls at the bar. A few guys brushed past me, looked me up and down, and asked for my number. I declined of course, but it felt nice. Most women my age are married and have kids, but nope not me.

"Hey Cass let's go!", Mike yelled leading us out of the club and across the street to a building with women lined out down the side walk. As we walked up the women hollered at Mike and got all hot and bothered. What the fuck is going on?

We walked inside, and there was a huge stage, chairs and tables, and a bar. There was a man holding fire on the stage, and then he spit at it making it erupt into a bigger flame.

"Woah! That's some fucking Val Holla shit man.", he yelled, "see that shit Mike? Chicks are going to go crazy man. Look I'm thinking of giving this routine to Tarzan, unless you want it?"

"Routine? What the fuck is this Mike?", I said.

"Not now.", he said. " but uh it's not really my style, but someone should do it. It's cool."

"It's fucking awesome.", he said, "Who are they?"

"Ah this is the kid. He rang up like nine sorority girls, and I was thinking he could host maybe throw him some cash. And this is my sister, she's staying with me."

"How old are you?", he asked.

"25.", I said skeptically.

"19.", the kid said.

"He doesn't look nineteen.", Mike said.

"I can't have a nineteen year old hosting outside.", the man said.

"Why not? Okay, well he can do props can't he?", Mike said.

"Alright, props. You do what the guys say. This isn't a joke, this is a serious business I'm running. And I don't need some nineteen year old fucking it up. Capisce?", he said.

They nodded and we walked down a hallway. I stopped Mike, "What the fuck is going on Mike? Are you a hooker? A fucking male hooker?"

"It's a male strip club, I'm a dancer.", he laughed.

"That's not dancing. That's taking your clothes off for money.", I said.

"I am a dancer, just like you, except mine actually supports me.", he spat.

"I'm leaving."

"No wait I'm sorry. Look come back and meet the guys, and have fun. Please?", he puppy dog eyed me.

"Ugh fine."

"The thing about Waffle House pussy is you don't have to worry about the teeth.", some husky voice laughed.

"Waffle House pussy?!", Mike bellowed as we walked through the door. "Yo everybody this is the kid and my sister. The kid is here to help us out tonight. Alright this is Big Dick Richie, Ken, Tito, and Tarzan.", he pointed out all the guys. Big Dick Richie was on a sewing machine looking fine as hell, Ken in the back doing something I couldn't see, Tito was smoking a blunt shaving his legs wearing a man thong, and Tarzan was on the couch looking a bit gross for my taste. "Alright just tell him what props need set up, and I'll help him out later. Okay that's it, have fun." He turned to me, "Hey I have to take care of some stuff up front. Just stay back here. They won't bite." Mike

"Unless you ask.", Tarzan grinned.

**Okay guys, how did you like it? Obviously I'm not going to pair her with Mike-_-, so who do you think I should pair her with? I'm really gearing towards Richie. There are NO Richie fics, and that's a little depressing. I mean come on! He's gorgeous. I've got ideas for her and Richie or her and Tito. So let me know. Leave me a review. I absolutely loved Magic Mike. The story line could've used a bit more back story, but it was just awesome. R&R please! Reviews and feedback keep me going! I recently had to stop school, so I'm only working, which gives me lots of time to write. So more reviews = more chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Funny.", I said.

"Come sit over here sugar.", Tarzan said.

"I think I have to pass on that."

"Oh come on sweet tits.", he said.

"Tarzan that's enough. Leave her be.", Big Dick Richie said.

"Calm down Dick I was only teasing.", Tarzan laughed.

"She obviously didn't know Mike was a stripper.", Tito laughed.

"No I didn't, but it's a living. Right?", I said trying not to offend them.

"A living. Ha. What is it you do sugar?", Tarzan asked.

"I'm a dancer. I just moved here from L.A.", I said. They all stared at me, and started laughing. "Not that type of dancer. I did shows and recitals, contemporary and lyrical…"

"Ah she's a sophisticated dancer. Honey with a body like that you can get a job down here in no time.", Tito said passing me a blunt.

"I don't really smoke, but if you have alcohol I'd love some.", I said.

"Ha my kinda girl! Big Mex will be here soon with the premium shit.", Tito said wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"So how long have you been on the force?", Big Dick Richie asked The Kid.

"What?", The Kid asked rudely.

"Police. How long have you been a cop?", he said with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"I'm not a cop."

"Ha ha, I'm just fucking with you sit down.", he said and threw a lotion bottle at The Kid.

They gave him a little hard time, and we all laughed. Mike came back stage, and they all started getting ready. I stood by Mike while he was explaining to The Kid what to do all night. I leaned on the counter, and looked ahead of me to see someone pumping their penis. I looked up to see Big Dick Richie blinking a wincing. He looked down and laughed at my expression.

"So that's why they call you Big Dick Richie…", I said biting my lip.

"Well you can just call me Richie, big dick is implied.", he winked.

I coughed uncomfortably, and just smiled. He was so ruggedly handsome. Dark brown hair, beautiful tan skin, eyes you could get lost in. Don't get me wrong the other guys were attractive, even Tarzan to an extent, but there was something about Richie that made my blood rush to my face. The fact I had seen his penis didn't help any.

"You ready for the show baby girl?", Mike said excitedly.

"Am I ready to see my brother take his clothes off? Not exactly my dream, Mikey."

"Well drink some of this and you'll loosen up, but not too much I don't want you to rape one of the guys.", he laughed.

I had a past with drinking. When Mike was a senior in high school and I was a freshman he'd bring me to parties. By sixteen I could drink anyone, including the football team, under the table. I also found myself in steamy situations. Drunk Cassadee is a bit…sexual. Go figure. I hadn't drank in about two years. Not because I was an alcoholic, but because it slowed me down in my dance life.

I'm assuming the large guy in the leprechaun suit is Big Mex, but Mike introduced him as Tobias. The man handed me a cap full of piss like substance, which tasted stronger than moonshine. The burning lasted for five minutes, but that didn't stop me from having a few caps. I started getting tipsy as Mike sat me down in a chair in front of the stage next to the sorority girls from earlier.

Dallas came out on stage yelling and making hand gestures. Then the lights dimmed, fogged rolled in, and men in coats came out strategically with umbrellas. It turns out my brother was front and center shaking his ass, Ken and Tito right behind him, and Tarzan and Richie in the back.

Then my favorite song to dance to came on, Booty Wurk by T Pain. The guys came off stage and started grinding on people. Richie came up to me and pulled my chair from the table, then took my drink out of my hand and set it on the table. He straddled my lap and put my hands on his chest as he grinded on me. I didn't know what to do, so I just let him do his thing.

Before I knew it they were done, and he kissed my cheek. I blushed uncontrollably, and just sipped my drink. My buzz was going hard. Then Tito came out doing some routine. Dallas brought a woman with a bride to be sash up on stage, and sat her in a chair. Ken came out of a life size Barbie box, walking like a Barbie, and grinded on the woman. Then my brother, as a construction worker, with a sludge hammer came out, and was mauled by women. Gross by the way.

Richie was behind a curtain with only his shadow showing, then he maneuvered over to an older woman in a chair and grinded on her. He looked at me and winked. I felt a bit jealous, but it faded with another sip of my margarita. He went back behind the curtain, and fully unclothed himself. His manhood dangled, and the woman's jaw fell to the floor. I felt completely turned on, but then his act was over.

Dallas came out again and had a bongo, yelling woooohaaaa and Tarzan. But he never came out, which put everything on hold. I got curious and went back stage, I should say stumbled back stage. All the guys surrounded Tarzan on the floor passed out or just completely fucked up. Dallas was yelling, and the guys were trying to wake Tarzan up.

"Mother fucker! How many fucking times?!", Dallas yelled. "S&M routine, you up on that? Can you do that?", he asked Ken.

"I'm not putting that out there. That's negative energy. That's bad.", Ken said in a hippy way.

"Ah Richie! You up for the ah the ah fire bit? Can you do that?", he asked Richie.

Richie stood there in his boy panties and head band, "Nah I got that fire phobia, issue."

"Tito! Anything? South of the fucking border shit you been doing at home? Nothing?", Dallas asked desperately.

"I'm working on something, it's not ready yet.", Tito explained.

"We got to do something! Mikey, Mikey.", he said.

"I just came off stage. You go out there.", Mike said.

"Give me something. I'm not fucking hitting the floor.", he said.

"You want me to come up with something?", Mikey smirked.

"Fuck yeah man!", Dallas yelled.

Mike grabbed The Kid, by the way I finally got his name it's Adam, but anyways and drug him out of the room. I heard hoots and hollers from the front, and the guys looked amused.

"Maybe Mike found a good one.", Ken said.

"Fresh meat for the ladies, that's all he is.", said Tito.

"What do you think sweetie?", Ken asked putting his arm around me.

"I'm not a specialist, but from the sounds he's getting he must be.", I said.

"Don't buy the hype babe, he's just getting his cherry popped. He'll have to actually work next time.", Dallas said from the doorway. "So you, what's your story?"

"Ah well I just moved here from L.A., and now I'm an unemployed dancer living with my brother.", I said awkwardly.

"Hmm, well I've got an offer for ya. If you'd like to hear it meet me after the show.", he said coyly. The man had a plan brewing.

"I'm not stripping.", I said boldly.

"Not what I meant sweet cakes. I run a men's strip club. You don't exactly fit in.", He tilted his hat towards me, and went on stage.

After the show we were all sitting at the bar. The two sorority girls, two other girls, Adam, and Richie were talking. I was on the other side of the bar making drinks with Tito. Tito, even though I met him three hours ago, was really becoming a cool friend. He's funny, and talks highly of his girlfriend. I know, sort of a disappointment, but he's fun to be around. Tarzan turned out to be a nice guy when he sobered up, and wasn't trying to sweet talk me. Ken's married and a little out there, but still a fine specimen. Richie, although he was talking to other girls, kept giving glances and smiled at me from time to time.

Dallas and Mike motioned for me to come over to the table they were at. A little uneasy I hopped over the counter, and walked up to them. Mike was a little irritated, and Dallas had a huge grin on his face. "Something's up.", I said cautiously as I sat at the table.

"Look baby girl in no way are you being forced to do this, and don't feel like I'm pressing you to get a job. Take as much time as you need.", Mike said.

"Are you done Oprah? I'm not asking her to sell drugs. Look Cassadee, I have a proposition that pays extremely well, and you're just the person for it. With being a dancer, and being fit you'd do great.", Dallas said.

"Keep going."

"Alright here it is. I want to spice things up a bit around here. Would you be interested in giving lessons to women on stage?", he asked.

"That's extremely vague what type of lessons?", I furrowed my brows together.

"Okay my guys strip and tease and mind fuck these ladies all night long, but that only last for a night. What I need you to provide are some lessons. Like on how to give a proper lap dance, and how to please a man.", he ended with a huge smile on his face.

**Okay guys, what do you think? Do you like where I'm going with this? I need more reviews people! Thank you for following & favoriting, but I want you to tell me what you think. Obviously I've begun a little spark between her and Richie, but things could change. Who knows…Oh yeah. I do. Anyways! R&R my sweeties!**

**P.S. Later on rating will change and lemons will happen ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you asking me to teach lap dancing?", I didn't know whether to be flattered or offended.

"Yes. Look you don't take your clothes off. It's strictly for educational purposes.", Dallas replied. I looked his face over for anything suspicious. He was as serious as a heart attack.

"Okay, so what's your offer?"

"That was my offer, darlin'.", he laughed.

"Money."

"Oh um. $80 a night, plus you keep anything they give you.", he said.

"$100 and whatever they give me.", I said.

His face fell, but then he smiled. "A business woman, I like that."

"You've got yourself a deal Dallas, do not screw me over.", Even though I was extremely skeptical, I found myself being excited about it.

We shook hands, and then everyone started to get ready to leave. Mike and Adam went off with the sorority girls. So I had to ask someone for a ride. "Hey Tito, do you think you could do me a favor?", I asked.

"If I can, I will. What's up?", he said wiping the bar down.

"Could I have a ride to the house? Mike kinda stranded me."

"The girlfriend is coming to pick me up. I'd have to ask her.", he looked like I had twisted his arm. She must get jealous or something.

"I could take you.", Richie said from behind me, causing me to jump.

"You've got to refrain from sneaking up on me.", I said holding my chest.

He chuckled, "I've got to take care of some stuff in the back. Here's my keys."

"You're just giving me your keys?"

"What are you going to steal it or something?", he laughed.

"Well no."

"Then there's no problem giving you my keys.", he smiled and handed me the keys.

"Thanks Big Di-, I mean Richie.", my face felt like it was on fire.

"You're still in shock from earlier, it's okay.", he winked at me, and headed to the back.

That cocky son of a bitch. Who does he think he is? Yeah, okay, he's fine as hell, but that doesn't give him the right to assume. Even though his over confidence is repulsive, I needed a ride none the less.

The hummer was right where he said it would be. The exterior was nice, and clean. Men and their cars. Ha. I take care of my belongings, but I'm not going to stop everything I'm doing to wash my car. I pressed the button to unlock the vehicle. The inside was very crisp, and it smelled brand new.

About twenty minutes past, and he finally came out. I had locked the door back, as soon as, I got in. So when he knocked on the window I had to unlock it. He got in and threw some stuff in the back seat. He still had his bandana on, and a cigarette in his mouth. Not the most attractive quality, but he rocked it.

"So you didn't steal it."

"I figured you had a security tracking system, and know where I live. So I wouldn't get far anyways.", I laughed and handed him the keys.

He just sat there, and stared at me. I furrowed my eyebrows at him. "Seatbelt."

"Seriously?", I eyed him.

"Safety first.", he was serious.

"Okay…", I put the seat belt on, and he started the truck. "I'm assuming you know where Mike's lives."

"I've been there a few times. We don't really hangout a lot after work.", he said.

"Oh I figured you guys were close, like all of you."

"We are, I just don't mix business with pleasure too much, ya know?"

"Yeah I do actually. That happened to me in L.A."

"Dated your boss, didn't you.", That wasn't a question.

"Uh yeah. How'd you know?"

"You're about twenty five or six, and older guys usually appeal to girls like you."

"Are you trying to offend me?"

"Not intentionally. Are you trying to get offended?", he counteracted on me.

"What? No. That's just extremely judgmental."

"No, it's observing.", he laughed.

"Oh we're observing, are we? Well how about I "observe" you?"

"Go for it sweetie."

I looked him over, and around the car. And tried to remember behavior from earlier. "You're single, early thirties, I bet you have a dog, a gym in your home, you live alone, and you don't have a mother. You're dad raised you."

It was his turn to be offended. "I'm single, thirty one, I have a Great Dane, I go to the gym, I live alone in a three bedroom house, and you're wrong about my parents. Neither of them raised me. My uncle did.", but he still wasn't offended. Why was I even trying to offend him?

"I, um, I'm sorry for saying that about your parents. I was totally out of line.", I apologized.

"No big deal. I'll see you tomorrow.", he said as he pulled into Mike's driveway.

"You want to come in for a drink or something?", I asked as I got out of the large vehicle.

"I've got to get home, maybe some other time."

"Oh alright, well I'll see you later then.", and with that I closed the door. He waited until I got inside to pull off. I mentally punched myself for saying that shit. Sometimes when I'm upset it's hard for me to not get rude or offensive. How the fuck did he know about my boss? You don't just assume shit like that. Was I an obvious person? My mind was going a hundred miles a hour trying to sort things out.

I took another shower, and put a t-shirt and panties on. I never slept with a bra on or pants. The door bell rang, and I answered it. Not even taking into mind that I was only in a shirt and panties, that you couldn't even see. I opened the door to see Richie.

"You left your purse in my hummer.", he said in a drunk voice.

"Richie I could've gotten it tomorrow at work. You went all the way home, and came back? That was a hour ago.", I looked him over. He looked heavily intoxicated.

"A girl needs her purse, right?", he slumped against the door.

"Richie are you drunk?", I asked.

"You're drunk.", I couldn't let him drive home like this.

"Wanna come in?", I moved away from the door so he could walk…stumble in.

"Thanks doll.", he sat on one of the chairs.

"Want some coffee?", I asked.

"No, but I'll take some Vodka. I like your outfit.", he said eyeing me.

"I was getting ready for bed.", I said covering myself up with a blanket on the couch.

"I need to go to bed.", he stood up to leave. I really couldn't let him drive like this.

"Will you stay…with me? Mike won't be home, and it's really creepy. Please?", he gave me a half cocked smile.

"Sleepover? I call your bed."

"Okay you can have my bed, let's go. It's up the stairs.", I grabbed his hand, and helped him up to the best of my ability. He's heavy.

We got up the stairs, and he had already removed his shoes and socks, his jeans and shirt. All before we hit my door. He laid in the spot I had already got comfortable in earlier. He closed his eyes, as soon as, his head hit the pillow. I turned off the light, and started for the door.

"Stay.", he said.

"I'm just going to sleep on the couch.", I said.

"No, sleep by me. Please."

"Okay, I will.", I pulled the cover down on the other side, and climbed in. We stayed like that for about ten minutes.

"How did you know about my parents?", he whispered.

"I didn't, I just assumed. Don't think too much of it, Richie."

He turned over to face me, "She left first, when I was eight. My dad couldn't handle raising a child on his own. So one weekend, when I was ten, he dropped me off at my uncle's, and said he was going fishing. We never heard from him or her again.", he said.

"That's their loss.", I said stroking the hair out of his face.

"You're really pretty."

"You're really drunk, but thank-you.", I laughed.

"So what offer did Dallas give you?", he asked half asleep.

"He wants me to teach lap dances to the ladies.", I said.

"Do you know how to give one?", he asked.

"I mean no, but I can learn."

"Want me to teach you?", he said. I didn't know if I should take him seriously in his drunken state.

"Sure.", before I knew it he pulled me on top of him, and I was straddling his pelvic area. "Ah Richie I don't-", he cut me off.

"Not trying to fuck you, just move with my hands.", he put his hands on my hips, and rolled them. I put my arms on his chest, behind his neck, and in his hair. The rougher he got with my hips, the rougher I got with my hands. I slowed myself down, and couldn't let things get too far.

"Get some sleep, Richie.", I said.

"Alright. Goodnight, Cassadee.", he said.

**Okay guys, the sparks are flying! Is this a relationship forming or just alcohol induced. What do you guys think? Loving it? Hating it? Well let me know. I've got a million ideas for the rest of the story, but if this isn't working then I need to reformulate my ideas. Hope you guys are enjoying so far. Thank-you to the viewers who have left reviews. Much appreciated. They warm my heart. R&R!**

**P.S. Probably updating again today, depending on the reactions I get on this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

My alarm screamed throughout my room like a fucking banshee. I sat up to see a still sleeping Richie. He was so angelic when he slept, then a grunt escaped his lips. I decided to let him sleep, and went to the shower. Dallas had said something about work outs at the gym. When I got out of the shower Richie was awake and sitting on my bed with his face in his hands.

"Morning Casanova.", I said wrapping my towel around myself.

"How did I get here?", he groaned.

"You drove here and slept in my bed.", I said looking in my suitcase for workout clothes.

"Did anything happen?", he asked looking up at me.

Besides the fact that you told me your life story, "Nothing happened.", I figured that was something he didn't tell people in his sober state.

"I'm sorry about that. Look thanks for the hospitality, but I've got to get home and ready for workouts. Do you know where my keys are?", he asked.

"Try your pants that are in the hallway.", I said.

"Hallway?", he opened my door to see Mike standing there with pants and shoes in his hands.

"Richie?", Mike said a little shocked and angry.

"Mike, it's not what you think.", he said.

Not amused by either of them, "I babysat Dick, because he couldn't handle his alcohol. Calm your shit, Mikey."

"Out.", Mike demanded Richie.

"Consider me gone. Thanks for everything Cass.", he said, "bye Mike." He left after grabbing his clothes. Not that Richie was scared of Mike, but he respected him.

"That's all that happened?", Mike asked.

I was starting to get pissed. "Mike I am twenty five years old. If I want to fuck whoever I want to, I will. But no, nothing happened. Not that it's any of your business."

"It is my business, literally. I work with him and all the other guys. If you go screwing around with them and they hurt you… I'm obligated to kick their asses.", he tried to say with a straight face.

"I know you only care, but I can handle myself Mike."

"Alright, just keep your eyes peeled. You ready for workouts?", he asked.

"How bad could they be?", I said.

They were bad. Dallas doesn't play. He was right, it's a serious business he's running. Dallas trained The Kid, and he assigned Ken to help me. Richie was in workout mode, I guess. He looked at me once or twice, but nothing extensive. I felt like a teenage girl looking at him. His muscles ripped with every move he made.

"Cassadee pay attention to what I'm telling you.", Ken said. I had zoned out for a second. He pulled up a chair and sat in it. "Okay now seductively walk towards me, then tease me."

I was a little uneasy at first, but shook it off. I swayed my hips as I slowly walked towards him. When I got to him, I ran my hands over his shoulders and down his chest. Then I cowgirl saddled him, moving my hips.

"You're a natural. Let's keep practicing though. Remember keep your confidence. These women think you're an expert. The slightest sign of insecurity blows the whole thing. Show them who is boss.", he said seriously.

We worked at it for hours on end. All of my muscles were tight, and I was extremely sweaty. Ken was still a bit creepy to me, but he's not that bad. He's really helpful, actually. I started to stretch and loosen back up. The guys were now working on their routines. Dallas really needed to work on his wardrobe. His outfit consisted of a yellow sleeveless shirt, man panties, and a whatever it was on his head.

Cardio is my favorite workout, so I got on the treadmill. My music blasted through my headphones. About forty-five minutes into my run, Dallas stopped my treadmill abruptly. Causing me to fall, "What the fuck was that for?!", I yelled.

"Get your ass over to that chair and practice.", he stated.

"I've been practicing for hours! I've got it down.", I was fuming.

"You've got it down? No, you've got to be fucking perfect. I'm taking a chance on you."

"You act like I asked you for the chance. I don't owe you.", I glared.

He got close to me, and whispered in my ear, "Oh, but you do darlin'. Do you really want to mooch off your big successful brother? You're an out of work lyrical dancer. A joke. No one will hire you around here with pay like mine. Now practice."

"What's the problem?", Mike said.

"Nothing, I'm done with my run and now I'm about to practice some more. Just give me a minute, Dallas. I'm going to the bathroom", I said trying to seem okay. No one had ever talked to me like that. He was right though, I'm mooching off of Mike. I needed this job. The pay was amazing.

"Alright baby girl, you're doing great!", he said getting back to working out.

I walked into the bathroom, and slid down the wall. A couple of tears streamed down my face. There was a knock at the door. "Someone's in here.", I said going to wash my face. Then I opened the door. Richie was standing there, covered in sweat.

"Hey sorry I didn't mean to rush you.", he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You didn't. I was done.", I said. I moved to go around him, but he stopped me.

"Don't take anything Dallas says personal. I know he can get…in your face."

"I can take criticism. Thanks.", I left him there. I don't need anyone's pity. My father always told me, 'Cass nothing in life is free. You've got to work your ass off for anything worth having, and even sometimes that's not enough.' That's before he threw his life away at the bottom of a bottle.

Mike and I lost our parents about two years ago. He didn't get along with them very well, because they always rode him for not going to college. Mom was so caring and nurturing. Dad was stable and firm. To say they babied me, was an understatement. That doesn't mean everything was on a silver platter. They helped me with school, and then helped support me when I moved to L.A. When mom got sick, Dad blamed himself. He started drinking, and when she passed things just plummeted. He was driving home drunk on night, and went off the road. He was in a coma for eight months. I had to pull the plug. It hasn't been the same since.

We practiced for about three more hours, then Mike and Adam went to get him some uniforms. I went to get into my car, when Richie came over to me. "Cass did I do something?", he asked.

"No, I've got to go. See ya tonight.", I got in my car and took off leaving him there. No he didn't deserve my cold treatment. I just couldn't bring myself to be social at that moment. Dallas' words cut me to the core, and I needed to heal. There's only one thing that I knew would shake the nerves and fill the hole. I pulled into the parking lot at Exquisite. The bar was open before the show, so I went inside. Tito was at the bar. I walked over to him. "Can I get some Jack?"

"Straight?", he asked.

"Completely and keep them coming."

The time for the show had come around, and everyone was getting ready. Dallas called me over, " Alright Cass, you ready?"

"Sure am boss.", I said.

"Are you drunk?", he asked.

"Nope, just had a few to take the edge off.", I lied. I was shit faced.

Dallas introduced me, "Ladies! Alright, alright, alright! Now I've got a new special addition to the show. It's great that y'all come out to see the show, but have you ever wanted to take some of it home? Now you can! My good friend Cassadee has joined the crew. She'll be teaching lap dances for ten dollars! Line up right here to get your lesson!", he pointed down to the left of the stage.

The women came pouring in. One after another, all of their faces were a blur. This lasted for about an hour. When I exited the stage Mike was there to great me.

"Baby girl you were great!", he smiled. Every emotion I had buried down deep, had finally surfaced.

"Don't.", I said and walked over to the bar. "Whatever you can mix bartender."

"What do you mean 'don't'?", Mike asked.

"You don't want to do this with me Mike.", I said.

"Cass what is going on? I thought you were having a good time down here. Tell me what's wrong.", he pleaded.

"No. You don't get to know what's wrong. Know why? Because where the fuck were you when I actually needed you! When everything was falling apart! Thanks for letting me stay with you, but I'd rather live in a box on the street in Haiti!"

"You've been drinking liquor, haven't you?", he accused.

"Blame it on the alcohol, just like Dad.", I said.

"Sleep it off, Cass.", he said and walked away.

**Hello ladies and maybe gents! This chapter is a bit darker, but I didn't want Cassadee to seem like she was shallow. I wanted to show the depth of her character. And I really think this is something Dallas would do. Today's my day off so I'm pretty much going to write all day. Expect more chapters soon! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

And that's just what I did, slept it off. I woke up not knowing where I was for a few seconds. My face was smushed on my toilet seat. No idea how I'd gotten there from Exquisite. I got onto my feet, not with ease, and looked in the mirror. My was smudged everywhere, eyes were puffy, hair a mess, and I swear there was puke on my shirt. My hands were shaking as I undressed, and got in the shower. Dehydration was not sitting well with my body. Dizziness swept over me, and I leaned on the shower wall.

Memories of my past flowed all around me. From the first time Mike and I got our first dog, to the last time I saw my parents. In all honesty my life had gone to shit, and I had spent all my time and energy trying to cover it up. Not anymore. I was tired of being the only one burdened by our family, Mike deserves to know what I went through with them. I hopped out of the shower, and grabbed a towel. Then went into Mike's room. He was passed out snoring.

"Wake the fuck up Mike!", I yelled. Which made my head hurt even worse. "Get up, now!", I pulled the blankets off of him. Thank God he was clothed.

"What the fuck is your problem?!", he yelled.

"Get up and get dressed. We are going to breakfast.", I yelled leaving his room. I knew he laid back down, so I filled up a pitcher of cold ass water. He had started snoring again. I threw the water all over him. He screamed and jumped up.

"Are you fucking crazy?!", he yelled.

"Lower your voice and get dressed. We. Are. Going. To. Breakfast.", I said calmly.

"Fine, just stop with the water.", he pleaded.

I wasn't sure if I really wanted to tell him anymore. See, Mike didn't exactly leave our home on his on accord. When my parents found out we had been partying together, and they kicked him out. They forbid him from any family events. Basically exiled him. So it wasn't his fault he couldn't be there. They wouldn't let him.

When I really thought about the way I had been acting for the past two days, I realized no one deserved it. My heart hurt for my parents loss, but I couldn't let that consume my life. Things are finally looking up. I've got my big brother, a good paying job, and a roof over my head. Nothing else matters anymore. A new beginning.

My attitude from there on out would change. The anger and resentment didn't control me. I started to focus on what was at hand, and that was the very angry rumbling coming from my stomach.

We got to the local boardwalk, and picked a not so crowded spot to eat. Mike ordered eggs, bacon, and pancakes. I ordered eggs, bacon, and waffles. We always laughed about that. "Why would you rather waffles?", he asked laughing.

"You really want to know?", he just nodded. "Waffles are the shit!"

"You are retarded. So are we cool?", he asked referring to last night.

"Yeah, we're cool. Sorry for freaking out on you.", I said.

"Do me a favor and stay away from the liquor! Baby girl you get mean. By the way we are leaving to go to a sandbar party in about a hour.", he mumble.

"What?! I'm not even ready!", I screamed.

"Buy something here.", he laughed. I glared at him. "I'll meet you at the club in thirty!", he yelled over his shoulder.

I walked around the boardwalk looking for a shop. I saw Tito in a clothing shop when I turned the corner. Tito saw me and yelled for me to come over. "What're you doing chica?", he grinned.

"Just looking for a bathing suit. I got drafted into the sandbar party."

"We are going to! I'll help you pick something out.", I looked at him weird, 'we'.

"That's not necessary.", I said putting my hands up.

"You can't go in that.", a tall tan blonde woman said from behind him. "Hi, my name is Camille, Tito's girlfriend. You must be Cassadee, Mike's sister.", she smiled warmly.

"Nice to meet you, just call me Cass."

"This is my shop. Come over here and I'll show you some suits that'll look great on you.", she gestured to her right.

"Wow these are nice.", I picked up mint green strapless top with the wire built in and black bottoms.

"That'll look perfect. Go try it on.", she pointed to the dressing room.

The dressing room was basically a bathroom stall looking thing, with a curtain to cover the doorway. I got completely undressed. I took a second to look over my body. A bruise had formed on my butt cheek from where I probably fell in my drunken state. I put the top and bottoms on. They looked really nice, and fit perfect. I heard some voices from outside, and then someone knocked on the stall.

"How is everything going?", Camille asked.

"Just great, I'm going to buy it.", I said.

"Leave it on I'll ring it up.", she said.

I gathered my clothes, and put my shorts back on. When I walked out Richie was standing with his back to me, talking to Tito. He had a white t-shirt on, the ones with the big sleeveless holes on the side, and dark brown swimming trunks. Tito noticed me.

"Cass it looks great.", he said.

Richie turned around and took off his sunglasses, "He's right. Looks great.", he said and winked at me.

"Thanks guys.", I said. I walked over to the register.

"Don't worry about it, it's on me. A friend of Tito and Mike's is a friend of mine.", she smiled.

"Wow thanks. You really don't have to, I can pay for it."

"Just do me a favor and don't leave me alone with the other girls coming to the party.", she laughed.

"Let's go girls! Time to party!", Tito shouted.

The boat ride was calming. Camille was right there were other girls coming. Girls I didn't know, except one. She's The Kid's older sister. Her and Mike seemed to have a thing going. Everyone except me, Brooke, and Camille were at the front of the boat. Dallas was driving and talking to Richie. Richie had taken his shirt off, and looked amazing. His skin a deep tan and muscles rippling everywhere. I had to tear myself away before he thought I was staring.

When we got to the sandbar everyone carried something with them to the sand, including Richie. He helped me off the boat, and before I could hit the water he scooped me up into his arms. "Well aren't you just a knight in a glittery thong.", I joked.

He got low in my ear and whispered, "As long as you're the damsel I'll be the knight.", and kissed my ear.

We got to the beach, and the dark haired girl from Mike's approached us. She was wearing a brown bikini with a skirt and hat. "Mike's sister.", she said.

"It's Cassadee, actually.", I stated.

"So Richie how's it been going?", she ignored my name, and touched Richie's shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, "Just working and enjoying life with my girl.", he said and kissed me.

"You two are together?", she glared.

"Yeah. Actually babe do you want to sit down and I'll get the beer?", he said.

"Thanks honey. Don't take to long.", I grabbed his face and kissed him hard.

I walked over to where Dallas and Tarzan were sitting, and took a seat. Richie came over and took the seat next to me, and handed me a beer. "So what was that?", I asked in a low voice.

"She's a total swinger and she kinda freaks me out. Nice acting by the way.", he commended me.

Acting…it didn't feel like acting. Honestly it came natural. His arm around my waist, his lips on mine, the word babe directed towards me, all felt right coming from him. It wasn't forced, even though the situation was. I took his hand, "Come walk with me."

"Alright.", he laughed. We walked down the bar for a few minutes.

"Richie, I was just thinking about something."

"Yeah, what's that sweetie?", he smiled and grabbed my hand.

"That! It feels good, right? Or am I just imagining things?", I stared at the ground.

He lifted my chin, so I'd look at him, "You aren't imagining things, Cass. I'm attracted to you, but you're Mike's sister…And I'm not sure I could risk fucking up our relationship. We work together, ya know?", he searched my eyes for signs of understanding.

I understood, but wasn't I worth a risk? "My brother is your excuse for not advancing on me? Seriously? Mike doesn't give a fuck, not that it even matters if he did. If you like me, be a man and do something about it.", I got agitated and pushed him. "Come on be a man! If you have feelings for me tell me, if not stop sending me signals!", I pushed him again. He took my face in his hands and crushed our lips together. We stayed like that for a minute or two, then pulled away. "I was really hoping for that reaction.", I said with our foreheads pressed together.

**Hey guys! So what did ya think? Too fast? Things flowing to your liking? I was really torn about this chapter, because I didn't know if I wanted to keep her upset or not. BUT that's not really Cassadee's personality, now is it. ;) Alright, R&R you guys! I love you, and thanks to the viewers who are steadily reviewing. You guys make it hard to not write all day! Special thanks to KatieWoo, girl I love your reviews! Thank-you so much!**

**P.S. I have another day off today, so that means another chapter later on! And then it's back to work Wednesday *cries* oh well I'm getting' paper!**

**P.S.(Part 2) Rating changes next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

He pulled away, "Cass, I really think you should think about this.", he said.

"What do you mean?", my face scrunched into an unpleasant look.

"My life style consist of me taking off my clothes and humping women for money. With all of that comes jealousy, and I don't have room in my life for that.", he said.

He was right, even though it hurt, he had a point. The thought of another woman touching him stung like a thousand bees. He couldn't pick me from the crowd every time. Could I really control my jealousy, but isn't a little bit of jealousy a good thing?

"I, um, I guess you're right. How stupid of me.", I said fighting back tears, "I'm going to get something to drink." I brushed past him, and a single tear fell.

"Cass wait, let's talk about this,", he said.

"There's nothing to talk about Richie!", I yelled over my shoulder.

Everyone was sitting in a circle around Dallas. The last thing I needed was to hear Dallas' mouth. No one was on the boat, so I grabbed a twelve pack, and trudged to the boat. Once I was on there I looked back. Richie hadn't followed me, he wasn't even looking in my direction. I stared at the not even open bottle in my hand. Here I was again, dealing with my problem at the end of a bottle. Every hurting part of my heart told me to pop the top, and chug like I'd never drink again. But I couldn't bring myself to it. I placed the bottle back in the case, and sat on the very front of the boat with my legs hanging over the side. Then began to cry.

The boat moved slightly adjusting to new weight. A pair of long tan legs made their spot next to mine. "What's going on sugar?", Camille asked.

"Nothing, just a little sea sick.", I said.

"I saw you and Richie talking. Don't bullshit me sweetheart.", she laughed.

"Just when I thought we were on the same page, he shuts the book and burns it."

"Analogies aren't really my thing, care to elaborate?", she asked.

"He told me how he feels, but then completely tore the rug from underneath me. First he used Mike as an excuse, then he said I'd get too jealous of his life style!", I yelled.

"In a way he's right…", she said.

"I know. That's why I'm upset."

"But then he's wrong.", she said.

"Huh?"

"You know Tito and I haven't always had the best relationship."

"What do you mean?", I asked wiping the tears from my face.

"He wasn't a stripper when we first started dating. We broke up for a few years, and when we got back together his life had changed completely. My first reaction was to run as far as I could, because there's no chance at getting hurt, right? Wrong. Even though I want to kill everyone of those cock hungry vultures every time they touch him, I don't. Because at the end of the day he comes home to me, eats dinner with me, watches TV with me, tucks our daughter in with me, and then goes to bed with me. I get jealous a whole hell of a lot more than I'd like, but you know what I do? I use it in bed.", she smiled and winked at me.

"You guys have a daughter?", I asked.

"Yeah, she'll be four in a few weeks.", she smiled, "Now go tell that man how it's going to be, and stop the crying.", she ushered me off the boat.

When I got to the beach Richie was chatting it up with some groupie sluts. One had her arm around his arm, and another kept running her hands over his. A fire inside me exploded. I walked over to the kid, who was sitting in a chair, and sat in his lap.

"Woah!", he said surprised.

"How's it going Kid?", I said running my finger down his chest.

"I am, uh great. How-how are you?", he stammered.

"A little hot, could you poor some of your water on me?", I said giggling. Okay, I know what you're thinking, but it's only fair.

"Sh-sure, um, yeah let me get right on that.", he said picking up his water bottle.

I looked over at Richie, who was now glaring right at me. Adam started at my chest and finished at my crotch. I giggled and laughed, then took him by his jaw and smashed my lips to his. The next thing I knew Richie was yelling.

"What the fuck?!", he pulled me away from Adam.

"Get your hands off of me asshole!", I screamed pushing him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!", he yelled at me.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have room in my life for jealousy. Excuse yourself!"

"I have no idea what's going on…", Adam said.

"Shut up!", we both yelled.

"Who do you think you are? I'll tell you who you're not, my boyfriend!", I pushed him.

"Trust me I wouldn't touch that position with a ten foot poll, you bitch.", he yelled.

I stopped reacting all together. Stopped talking, moving, and maybe even breathing. My heart raced, and I couldn't move. Then I found myself doing what any woman would do when being called that. I slapped him in the face as hard as I could.

He clutched his face, "Cassadee, I didn't mean it.", he said.

"Don't talk, okay? Just leave me alone.", I said walking straight into Mike.

"Cass what the hell just happened?"

"A misunderstanding.", Richie said.

"Is everything okay?", Mike asked me.

"Yeah I'm just going to go sit over there.", I said in the direction of Camille and Tito.

I got over to the seat by Camille, and sat down, "That did not go as planned.", I said quietly.

"What the hell did happen?", she asked.

"I have no idea, but my hand hurts.", I said.

Tito handed me a cooler, "Put your hand in that.", he laughed, "I didn't peg you for the violent type."

"I'm not…He brings it out in me.", I sort of laughed.

"What made you kiss that slob?", Camille asked in disgust.

"I saw him letting girls hang onto him, and that just sent me over. I had no idea he'd react the way he did.", I said playing with the sand.

"Sounds to me like you guys need to sort things out, calmly.", Tito said.

"After the show tonight I'll talk to him.", I said glancing over at him.

He was holding his face, and talking to Mike. His face wasn't angry, but hurt. I felt extremely bad for hitting him, but no man should ever talk to a woman like that. Dallas whistled through his fingers signaling everyone to pack up. Everyone had at least one or two items to carry onto the boat. Within fifteen minutes the sand bar was cleared, and we were ready to go.

I was sitting at the front of the boat when we started heading home. Camille and Brooke were talking about their jobs and what not. My eyes traveled to the back where Richie sat by himself on the seat by the motors. He was looking out at the ocean with a hard look on his face. I gathered up all of my courage, and disposed all of my anger. Then got up, and walked to the back. I stood in front of him. He looked up and patted his knee. I sat down and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry.", I said.

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've posted. Here come the excuses…Work has swamped me, and my internet was down for a few days. Don't hate me! I really appreciate the views and reviews. You guys are consistent even when I'm not. I love you guys, and I will try my best to update at least twice a week. I'm working two jobs so life is kind of hectic right now. Hope this chapter was to your liking, if so leave a review, favorite, follow, or whatever floats your boat. Til next time, love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

The show was phenomenal! Dallas even got up on stage. Drinks were flowing, and fun was being had. I hadn't gotten much alone time with Richie, so things weren't exactly okay between us. About an hour after the show he disappeared to a corner with a tall blonde headed woman. My heart concaved into my chest, but this time his presence with another woman didn't make me turn to vengeance. I simply turned away. He was right about the jealousy, it's terrible, but that doesn't mean I can't turn the other cheek.

Two frames emerged from the corner, he gave her a tight hug, and they continued over to the bar. I was currently talking to Tito and Camille about giving their daughter dance lessons. "Sure I'd love to. Does she have any experience?", I asked.

"No she's four!", Tito laughed in his drunken state.

"You'd be surprised how many parents start their kids out earlier than that!", I said taking another sip of my drink. It was my first, and I didn't really plan on another.

Richie and the girl grabbed their drinks, and started walking over to where we were standing. My heart started racing, but I kept my composure. Camille gave her a snide look. I elbowed her. She just continued. Damn, when the woman didn't like you, she made it clear. They got over to us.

"Brit this is Cassadee, Camille, and Tito.", he pointed to us, "Guys this is my cousin, Brit.", he smiled.

I choked on my drink a little, but quickly recovered. Everyone was staring at me, but Camille was laughing her ass off. "Sorry went down the wrong pipe, I'll be right back.", I got up to go to the bathroom.

I felt a hand tap on my shoulder, "Cassadee do you mind showing me the bathroom?", Brit asked.

"Oh sure, this way.", I said and walked to the back.

They must have just redone the bathroom, because it reeked of fresh paint. I got a paper towel, dampened it, and patted my white shirt. I had just bought this shirt too! It was white and it cut deep exposing the sides of my breast. Basically the shirts you don't were a bra with, and I just got it wet. Embarrassing.

Brit came out of the stall, and washed her hands. "So Cassadee, as in Cass, Mike's sister?", she asked.

"Yes.", I said skeptically.

"Richie's mentioned you a few times, but you're way prettier than he described.", she said eyeing me.

"What has he said?", I asked still patting my shirt, and trying not to sound too interested. I was still eager to know what he could've brought to conversation about me.

"Now what kind of cousin would I be if I spilt the beans?", she teased.

"You're right, but why bring it up then?", I said narrowing my eyes at her.

"I've got my suspicions, and you've confirmed them sweetie. Keep away from my cousin, got it? The last thing he needs is some trash dragging him down. He's doing a lot better, and we want to keep it that way.", without even noticing it she had cornered me into a wall.

My temper flared, "Your cousin is a grown ass man. He can make his mind up for himself, and I refuse to be intimidated by some box dyed bleach blonde bimbo. If you ever so much as threaten me again, you'll be sorry. Got it?", I said shoving her away from me.

"You bitch!", she screamed and grabbed the back of my hair. I screamed and elbowed her in the face. She put her knee in my gut, then I punched her square in the face. She turned the opposite way, and I gave her an elbow in the back. Brit hit the floor clutching her face. I straightened up, and walked out of the bathroom.

Dallas was sitting at the bar with everyone, and Richie gave me a funny look. "You okay?", he asked caressing my face.

I turned to look at Dallas, " Someone left trash in the bathroom."

"Cass, what happened?", Richie asked.

"I'll see you at my house later, if you still want to talk.", I gave him a kiss. Then grabbed my things, and headed for the door.

I know it's short, but I thought you guys deserved something for your wait. I'm working on chapter 8 right now! Maybe some lemons ;) Stay patient my loves!


End file.
